


Haze

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackouts, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, F/F, Girls with Guns, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Mercenaries, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira opens her eyes and the first thing she notices, other than the stinging pain that the sudden light causes, is the cloud of fog around the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

Kira opens her eyes and the first thing she notices, other than the stinging pain that the sudden light causes, is the cloud of fog around the forest. She sits up, feeling the mossy ground beneath her and looks around. For a moment or two she can’t remember how she got here or why she’s here.

Then, when Kira touches the side of her jacket - which is too big for her; this isn’t her jacket - she starts to remember bits and pieces.

* * *

 

Braeden had come over to her house with a bag full of guns. There was another alpha pack in Beacon Hills but this time they didn’t just want a true alpha; they wanted to wipe out every single werewolf in the town. Of course, neither of them wanted this to happen.

Kira wasted no time grabbing her katana and getting into Braeden’s car, which turned out to be a bad thing because she forgot a jacket.

“Take mine,” Braeden said, shrugging herself out of the jacket and handing it to Kira.

Instantly, Kira shook her head. “I can’t take this, you’ll get cold.”

“It’s alright,” Braeden told her, “Once I get into it I won’t be cold.”

Kira was still a little unsure but Braeden was looking at her with a face that said ‘just put it on before you freeze to death’ so she put it on, liking the way that the sleeves were a little too long for her arms.

“So,” Braeden began, when they had stopped at a street light, “We’re going out and hunting them down because they don’t know we exist. You know, with me being a mercenary and you being a kitsune.”

“Alright,” Kira nodded. “What’s the plan?”

Braeden smiled. “I’ve tracked them to a section of the forest, it seems to be where they’re hiding out whenever they’re not hunting the pack. I know you’ve got your katana and it’s what you prefer but I’d rather you carry a gun or two on you, just in case.”

Kira nodded once again, remembering back to the brief training Braeden had given her about gun handling and safety. It’d been about a month since she’d actually fired a gun with Braeden so she hoped she’d still be good at it.

The car came to a stop and Braeden got out of the car, so naturally, Kira followed her to the back. Braeden handed her two guns, one for her hip and the other for the inside of her jacket.

“The bullets I’m giving you are loaded with Wolf’s Bane. It’ll only take one shot for them to go down and we’ve got heaps of spares so it doesn’t matter if you miss,” Braeden explained as she handed Kira a box of said bullets.

Kira loaded both of her guns as Braeden told her where they’d be entering from and where their planned exit was.

“I think I’m ready,” Kira said nervously, gripping the handle of her katana as Braeden stood next to her, gun in hand.

Braeden nodded and smiled. They got to the alpha pack’s hideout and within an instant, bullets were flying everywhere and Kira was cutting off limbs left and right.

Things are going great, they’ve only got two more members of the pack to take down and then they’re done. Braeden and Kira can go home and watch some Netflix and drink hot coffee together.

* * *

 

Kira’s memory stops there. She gets to her feet and looks around but everything looks the same; fog and trees everywhere.

She feels her phone buzzing in the pocket of her jeans so she fishes it out and presses accept call.

“Kira, where are you?” Braeden asks, sounding panicked.

“What’s going on, Braeden? I remember the last two of the pack but my memory stops there.”

“Where are you?” Braeden repeats.

Kira looks around, the only distinct thing that she notices is a plant with pink flowers. “There’s a plant with pink flowers here.”

She hears the flat sound of wind against the speaker of Braeden’s phone; Braeden’s running.

“Say on the line,” Braeden tells her.

Kira’s a little confused but she does anyway. “Alright.”

Within five minutes, Braeden’s by her side, handing her a bottle of water.

“Are you bleeding? Drink water, you’re probably dehydrated,” Braeden tells her, looking her over to make sure she’s not bleeding.

“Braeden, I’m fine. What happened to me?” Kira asks her, taking a few sips of water.

She takes a deep breath and starts explaining. “We killed those two members of the pack but there was one more; he came up behind you and hit your head pretty hard before running off with you and dumping you here; you’ve probably got a concussion. I tracked him to the edge of the forest and took care of him but I had no idea where you were.”

Kira nods, taking in all the information. “Alright. So what do we do now? The pack is safe, right?”

“Yeah,” Braeden says, and Kira thinks she sees her smiling a little, “Let’s go back to your place and relax; watch some movies and drink coffee - maybe tea for you.”

Kira rolls her eyes and laughs as she follows Braeden out of the forest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
